


Vacation

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Kissing, Korrasami is Canon, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami visit the Spirit World, where they finally realise that what they've been missing out on is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after the season 4 finale.
> 
> First chapter is innocent - second chapter is purely smut.

Asami couldn't keep her eyes off Korra as they arrived in the Spirit World, even as beauty such that she'd never seen before materialised around her.  Korra herself was far more breathtaking, and she wasn't going to deny it any longer.

But the waterbender was overexcited, and she let go of Asami's hands almost immediately, bounding down a grassy slope that had, a few seconds ago, been a concrete crater.

Asami stayed a few moments longer, knowing they'd just shared an incredibly intense moment, and wondered if Korra felt it too. She'd had a blazed look in her eyes as they held hands, but Korra had always been a fierce friend. Was she imagining it?

'Come on! What are you waiting for?' Korra dashed back to grab her hand again, but this time, she pulled Asami along with her. She couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face; Korra's enthusiasm was infectious.

All thoughts of their friendship and intimacy disappeared from her mind as she finally took in her surroundings. She was finally here, in the Spirit World. Asami couldn't quite believe it. The colours were brighter, the trees seemed to breathe, and even the air seemed to taste sweeter than back in the physical world. Korra didn't seem to have any idea where they were going, but Asami knew that was how she operated, and really, what other way was there to explore the Spirit World?

Korra didn't let go of her hand as they walked, and she didn't pay it much attention, but Asami enjoyed being close to her, and experiencing this world together. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her - Korra just  _fit_ , in a way that Mako never really had, although she didn't know that at the time. 

Bursting with excitement, Korra stopped at every tree and every flower to examine things and show them to Asami, and it was incredibly endearing. She even plucked a flower to put in her hair, and it changed colour as Korra gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. They hadn't encountered any spirits yet, but Korra didn't look too concerned.

Asami didn't think she'd ever been this happy before.

When they grew tired of walking, they opened their bags and spread a picnic blanket out, sitting down under a large tree to eat. Korra ate with just as much enthusiasm as she'd had while exploring, but Asami was more reserved, watching her carefully.

Would it be worth it, now, to say something?

Even if she did, what would she say?

She knew Korra cared about her, but this was different. Her feelings went well beyond friendship, and even though Republic City was fairly liberal in its opinions, this would still be difficult.

Before Asami had a chance to put words together, however, Korra had been dragged off by several small, eager spirits that had finally turned up. They were running around her like children, squealing and laughing.

'It's the Avatar!'

'She's come to play!'

Asami laughed, and as she did, she felt a shadow pass over her. Turning around, she was surprised to see an old man sitting beside her.

'You're Iroh, aren't you?' She wasn't quite sure how she knew this, but he had a familiar face, one that reflected the kind, gentle soul in all the stories she'd heard about him.

'I am. And you are the Avatar's friend.'

'Asami,' she said, nodding. 'I've never been to the Spirit World before - we're kind of having a holiday.'

'Yes, it is a beautiful place. If you're not careful, you'll end up like me, and never leave. But the tea is exquisite, so it's ok.' He picked up a steaming cup from a tray that had appeared out of nowhere. Asami took it gratefully, and began to drink, turning back to watch Korra.

'You don't say much - and yet, you are not unhappy. What is it?'

She should have expected this, really. Korra said the Spirit World had a way of giving you what you needed, and what Asami needed right now was to talk about Korra.

'I love her. I mean, I really  _love_ her,' she said, more to herself than to Iroh.

'And she does not know this?'

'I don't think so? But she won't let go of my hand when we walk, and she's always making sure I'm ok.'

'So you think she feels the same way.'

'I don't know,' Asami sighed. 'She- we- she just saved the world. Again. I don't know if this is too soon. She's been through a lot.'

'But you need each other, that much is obvious.' Asami paused before speaking again.

'But she's the Avatar. We can't- what would people say?'

'Love has no fixed form. We can't choose who we love, or if we love at all. It is something too complicated for humans to fully understand. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't pursue it. It is a beautiful thing, and time often gets the better of beautiful things. If you really love each other, you will find a way.'

'I guess you _must_ be right. Aren't spirits usually right about things?' Iroh laughed, getting to his feet.

'I am simply an old man giving my advice. But, yes, I suppose I am usually right.' He smiled at her, before turning to walk away. Asami watched as he faded from view, wondering whether or not she'd simply made the whole thing up.

'Asami!' Korra was calling out to her, spirits hanging off her arms. She was laughing, but she also sounded like she might want help. Even as Asami got up, spirits began to surround her too.

'Ooh, the Avatar's friend!'

'She's pretty!'

They giggled and whispered to each other, dragging her over to Korra, who was making faces at some of the spirits floating around her. As her foot slipped in the grass, she overbalanced and toppled right into the waterbender, sending them crashing to the ground. 

'Sorry, are you alright?' Korra nodded, and the spirits giggled even louder, quickly ushering each other away. They were pointing at them now, and Asami thought she heard something to the effect of, 'let's leave them alone!'

'What was that all about?' Korra asked, pushing herself into a sitting position. Asami shrugged, noting how close they still were. 

She suspected the spirits - Iroh included - might have all been plotting to get them in such a situation. But whether they had or not, it was still an opportune moment.

'I'm really glad we came, Korra.'

'Me too. I'm glad you get to finally see all of this. I think a vacation's exactly what we needed.' She had her arm around Asami at this point, and it made her think. Perhaps words were not the best way to express how she felt.

Slowly, but deliberately, Asami turned Korra's face to hers, and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met, and for a moment, Korra did not protest - she might even have kissed her back. But, as Asami had expected her to, Korra jumped backwards in shock.

Her friend had never quite been comfortable with unexpected displays of affection. But the few moments prior proved to Asami that she was right - she only needed to convince Korra now.

'Woah woah woah, what?' She looked like a deer caught in headlights, and even though she'd scared her, Asami couldn't help but smile.

'I kissed you.'

'Well, yeah, but why?' Korra tried her best to look puzzled, as though she couldn't imagine Asami would ever want to.

It was cute, really.

'You kissed me back,' she replied, pointedly avoiding her question.

'I-' She spluttered into silence, cheeks reddening slightly. Asami thought it might be a good idea to put her out of her misery.

'I love you. You're my best friend, Korra, you've always been there for me, but you're more than that. You're the strongest, most beautiful person I've ever met, and I know this isn't a one-way street. I know you too well.'

To her credit, Korra didn't back away, or try to deny it. But she wouldn't look at Asami either.

'But- you're a girl, and- I'm- you don't want to be in a relationship with the Avatar. It's complicated.'

'I'm already in a relationship with you, Korra. How I feel - how we feel about each other - it hasn't changed. I just know what it is now.'

'Nothing I say is going to put you off, is it?'

'Only if you said you didn't love me.' Korra sighed, rolling her eyes.

'Yeah, well, I think you've already figured out that I'd be lying. Was it you who set the spirits on us, then?'

'No, actually, I think they might have worked it out themselves.'

'I think- I think I'm glad they did,' Korra said slowly, looking up at her. Asami took her hand, kissing it gently.

'It'll be alright, you know.'

'I just don't know if the world is ready for the Avatar to have a girlfriend.  _I_ don't know if I'm ready to have a girlfriend.'

'We don't have to rush it. We don't even have to tell anyone. We could stay here.' She grinned, spreading her arms to indicate the world around them.

'Forever? I might take you up on that.' Asami leaned over to wrap her arms around her. They stayed like that a while, unspoken words passing between them through that hug.

'Come on,' Korra said. 'We should find somewhere a little more sheltered to spend the night.'

* * *

 

It was another few hours before the sky began to darken, but they'd already set up their packs in a grassy little hollow in the hillside. Neither of them had said any more about what had happened, but they'd also held hands the entire walk.

They sat down to eat outside their shelter, watching the sky change colours, eventually fading to a deep, velvety blue. Stars were appearing before Korra brought it up again.

'What do you think Mako's gonna say when he finds out his ex-girlfriends are dating each other?'

'Oh, are we dating?' Asami smiled, raising an eyebrow.

'Isn't that what this is? A date? I suppose I can't really deny it now; we've already kissed.'

'You say that like it's such a bad thing,' Asami replied, laughing.

'Well, I'm not saying it wasn't a good kiss, but-'

'Look, I just didn't want to scare you. There's _plenty_ more where that came from, don't you worry.'

'Oh, enough bragging, Asami. Why don't you prove it?' The challenge made Korra sound much more like her usual self again. Asami simply smirked in response.

'Is that all? Fine,' Korra said, as she lay down on the grass, resting her head on her hands. She didn't look put out, exactly, but Asami couldn't help herself. Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to her nose.

'We've got all the time in the world, you know.'

'But I'm the Avatar. You're the head of Future Industries. Once the city's all cleaned up - which is gonna take up enough time in itself - how much time are we  _really_ gonna have?'

'We'll find a way,' she said, lying down beside her. 

Whatever barriers they might encounter, Asami knew that the effort would all be worth it, for Korra.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have an awkward talk about sex, and then actually have sex.

'I wish we _could_ stay here forever,' sighed Asami.

They'd been trekking around the Spirit World for three days, exploring swamps and climbing mountains and meeting all kinds of eccentric, but, thankfully, friendly spirits. Honestly, it had been some of the best times of Asami's life, and she'd certainly needed them after all the trouble back in Republic City.

But as they sat in the mouth of their cave they'd set up camp in, looking out at the stars, Asami knew they would have to return to the real world eventually.

'I know. But there's so much waiting for us back home. They're expecting us. We have a responsibility to rebuild the city.'

'It's not gonna be easy.' Korra nodded as Asami leaned in to kiss her cheek. 'But we'll be there together.'

'I wonder what the world is gonna say about Future Industries' CEO's new girlfriend,' Korra said, taking her hand, but Asami could tell, behind the joke, that there was apprehension. She couldn't blame her - even she was feeling nervous, and she was hardly as well-known as the Avatar.

'That's she's hot, no doubt.' Korra snickered, but Asami continued. 'That she's brave, and beautiful, and that whoever she's dating, she's still the best Avatar they could ever ask for.'

They'd barely spoken about the reception their relationship might receive, but they'd both agreed that their friends and family were the only ones who really mattered, and they wouldn't give a single hoot.

'They better think that, I've saved Republic City what, three times now? Four?' Grinning, she turned to kiss Asami, who smiled against her lips and slid an arm around her waist.

They'd done a lot of kissing, too - mostly small, brief kisses, reminders that things had changed, that they weren't simply friends any more.

This time, though, Asami decided to try and push things further, pulling her closer and slipping her tongue into her mouth. Korra didn't protest, and kissed her back just as hard, sighing gently as Asami's tongue ran along the roof of her mouth. Asami breathed in deeply, noting that she smelled faintly of flowers, the kind that only seemed to grow here. 

She was so grateful for this experience, that this would be something she shared with Korra and no one else, and hoped that the flowers would linger long after they had left.

After a few minutes like that, Korra broke off and looked away, thoughtful. She didn't look upset, and Asami hadn't tried too hard to be more physically intimate, but she still wondered if she'd gone too far. She knew this was unknown territory for her, and right now, that was quite a lot to handle.

'What's wrong?' she asked, taking it as a good sign that Korra didn't try to push her away as she rested her chin on her shoulder. It was a few moments before Korra replied.

'Did you, um- did you and Mako...'

'What?'

'You had sex, right?' 

'Oh. Yeah. Didn't you?' Asami didn't think it had been a secret, exactly, and she was sure Korra and Mako had too.

'Well, yeah. But, I mean... Have you ever- you know, with a girl?'

'Yeah,' she said, very matter-of-factly. 'Not for a while, but there were a few, while you were away. Boys too. But I never dated anyone seriously, it didn't feel right. I think I just missed you.'

'Oh.'

'Are you worried about it?'

'No, no, I'm sure you're very good. I- I mean, you- we- ugh.' Korra sputtered into an embarrassed silence, and Asami tried not to laugh. It was cute.

'We don't have to do anything, you know.'

'No, I- I want to. I just don't know... how.'

Asami couldn't help herself.

'It's just sex,' she laughed. 'It's the kind of thing you learn as you go. And it's easier with a girl, because generally, whatever you like, I'll probably like too.'

Korra didn't say anything.

'Do you want to try, then? Think you're up for it?'

'Oh, very clever, turn it into a challenge, you knew I'd take the bait.' Korra scoffed, but she turned to kiss her again, and this time, she didn't back down. Asami had to push her back this time, smiling.

'Relax, we've got as much time as we want. Are you really always like this?'

'Like what?' she asked, sounding defensive.

'You're always in a rush, you always dive in headfirst. Just let me help you enjoy this.' Korra looked a little put out, but she nodded.

'Fine.'

'Tell me if it's too much,' Asami said, as she swept a strand of hair from her face. She leaned in to kiss her again, and this time, her hands went straight to her waist, slipping straight under her top to brush the skin there. Korra closed her eyes and kissed her back, shifting her legs into a more comfortable position.

It was a warm night, and before long, they were both breathing heavily between kisses, running their hands over each other. Asami broke off briefly to pull Korra's top over her head and moved her lips to her neck, pressing kisses all the way down to her collarbone. As she reached up to unhook her bra, she pushed her back gently, encouraging her to lie back down on the sleeping bags they'd laid out earlier.

Tossing the bra away, Asami reached up to cup one of her breasts, and Korra breathed in sharply as she licked and sucked her way further down her chest. She tried to reach up to reciprocate, but Asami pushed her away, enjoying the experience simply because it was  _Korra_ , and because she'd wanted to do this for such a long time without really admitting it to herself.

She wanted Korra to feel like she'd never need anyone else ever again.

But the girl was impatient, and when Asami finally reached her waistband, only to pull away again, she groaned loudly.

'Oh, come on,' she whined.

'Not patient, are you? In case you hadn't noticed, my shirt's still on - aren't you going to do something about it?' Korra rolled her eyes, but she helped to undress Asami anyway, her shy apprehension from earlier all but gone. She took a long look at Asami, unabashed, and then kissed her again.

'You're even more beautiful than I imagined,' she whispered. 'And, to be honest, that's quite an achievement.' 

Asami smirked, and slipped off her shorts, leaving her in a very small amount of lacy black fabric that Korra assumed was supposed to pass as underwear.

'Your turn,' she said, slowly tugging down Korra's trousers. As she did so, she placed kisses along her thigh, and Korra lay back again, relaxing into her touch.

'God, Asami, why did it take us so long to do this?' she moaned. Asami didn't answer, pulling off Korra's trousers and boots in one go.

She let her fingers graze up Korra's legs, and rubbed at the wet patch on her knickers, unsurprised. Korra's eyes were closed again and she was breathing heavily - clearly, it had been a while. 

'I bet no one's ever treated you this well,' she murmured, pulling the garment away. She hadn't yet decided whether she was going to go slowly, or whether she was going to fuck Korra's brains out, but it was likely that Korra would decide for her anyway.

Asami slipped a finger into her and Korra gave out a small whimper, a noise that spurred her on to rub her thumb against her clit. She made that same noise again, and Asami decided she liked it so much that she wanted to draw out as much as she could. She wanted to hear Korra say things no one else would hear.

She wanted to make her  _scream_.

Korra's breathing was already laboured, so she didn't think it would be too difficult, but Asami wanted to have some fun with it anyway. She slid another finger in, and crooked them gently, searching around for something. When she found it, Korra's eyes sprang open and she gasped loudly.

'Like that?'

'Oh, god, don't stop, please,' she breathed.

'Wouldn't dream of it,' she replied, leaning in to flick her tongue against the other girl's swollen clit. Asami was pumping her fingers gently now, rubbing right up against Korra's g-spot with every pass, and she could feel the heat radiating off her as the pleasure began to build.

Korra was arched off the ground, fingers tearing at their sleeping bags, and Asami had to hold her legs down so she could keep up her attack. She was unrelenting, scissoring her fingers as she pumped them, feeling Korra tighten around her.

Listening to Korra gasping her name had her just as wet, but she was determined to finish her off before taking pleasure for herself. Korra was squirming under her, and when she pulled her hand away, she groaned. It turned into a strangled yell when Asami began to lick her again, and she slid her tongue up where her fingers had just been.

Asami ran her hands up to stroke her breasts again, rolling each nipple between a thumb and forefinger. Korra was leaning into her touch, and Asami knew it wouldn't be long now. Other partners had showered praise on her for her talent with her mouth, but Asami thought her current enthusiasm probably pushed her performance into another league. Korra tasted sweeter than anything she could have imagined.

Suddenly, Korra's legs seized up, and she gave several short cries, as Asami sucked on her clit again and sent her over the edge. She didn't let up, and pushed a finger into her again as she came, reaching down with her other hand to give herself the same treatment. It didn't take long for her own orgasm to build up, but she kept stroking Korra's g-spot, trying to push her straight into another orgasm as she came over her hand.

Korra reached up to kiss her, gasping against her lips and moaning as another huge wave of pleasure hit her. They fell back onto the sleeping bags, tangled together and breathing heavily as the haze of orgasm began to fade. Asami closed her eyes and kissed the other girl, her body warm and tingling.

'I think we should do that again sometime.'

 

 


End file.
